


tastes good on you

by NachtGraves



Series: Kuzuhina Week 2020 [3]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Ice Cream, Interrupted Date, Jealousy, M/M, jealous!fuyuhiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachtGraves/pseuds/NachtGraves
Summary: It’s the weekend, and the first nice day after weeks of rain and clouds and gloom so everyone is out with friends, families, and significant others. Fuyuhiko’s significant other is currently being flirted with.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko
Series: Kuzuhina Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837333
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	tastes good on you

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: green day - kissing in a park (accidentally also jealousy and matcha ice cream)
> 
> hit me up on [tumblr](https://nachtgraves.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/nachtgraves)!

Fuyuhiko glares at the ice cream truck. Specifically, he’s glaring at the line. The line where Hajime is waiting surrounded by a group of girls giggling and blushing and chattering away and Hajime smiling back at them. One of them, almost as tall as Hajime, long hair tied into fancy-looking twin braids over her bare shoulders stands much too close to someone she’s just met.

He debates leaving the patio table but the park is busy and it was sheer luck they managed to find an empty table in the first place. He’s gotten some looks from larger groups since the table seats nearly six and it’s just him and Hajime, but he ignores them. It’s the weekend, and the first nice day after weeks of rain and clouds and gloom so everyone is out with friends, families, and significant others. Fuyuhiko’s significant other is currently being flirted with.

He trusts Hajime. Knows that his boyfriend—his soon-to-be fiancé once the custom ring he’d ordered was ready in time for their onsen trip at the end of the month—has eyes for no one but him. But he’s still allowed to glare at other people who try to redirect his gaze.

It’s the girls’ turn to order and when they all get their ice cream Fuyuhiko thinks that’s it. They’ll try and get Hajime’s number and he’ll politely refuse and they’ll be on their way. But as Hajime steps up to order, the girls hover by him. They hang around as if they had come together as Hajime orders, pays, and receives his and Fuyuhiko’s orders. And then they’re all coming back to the table.

Hajime smiles apologetically as he sits down beside Fuyuhiko, setting Fuyuhiko’s two scoops of cookie dough in front of him. “Hey, uh, since there’s no other tables, mind if they join us?”

Fuyuhiko wants to say no. But Hajime places his hand on his thigh under the table and it’s just a few minutes to eat their ice cream. He shrugs, “Fine.”

The girls say their thank yous and grab the remaining seats. The tall one sits in the one on Hajime’s other side and turns her body towards him as she continues whatever they were talking about before. Apparently they had gone to high school in the same area as Hajime had and were talking about some place they were all familiar with. Fuyuhiko couldn’t contribute, his high school in a different region and busies himself with his ice cream, chin in hand. Twin Braids dominates the conversation, her two friends clearly acting as wingwomen, and all her attention is on Hajime. Fuyuhiko could have turned into a five armed monster and she wouldn’t have noticed. Hajime keeps his hand on Fuyuhiko’s leg under the table, slowly eating his ice cream with the other.

Fuyuhiko focuses on his ice cream, waiting and wanting everyone to finish so they could leave. But he senses in his peripheral, Hajime shifting towards him and glances over to see that Twin Braids has shifted closer to Hajime. She’s put a hand on the arm rest of Hajime’s chair and Hajime’s arm is tucked closer to his side. Fuyuhiko’s had it.

“What flavor did you end up getting by the way?” Fuyuhiko interrupts. He has no idea what they were talking about.

“Oh. Just matcha with some chocolate syrup.”

Fuyuhiko scrunches his nose. “I’ll never understand how you like things that taste like dirt or grass.”

Hajime laughs and eats the spoonful he’d just scooped. “This is actually sweeter than usual. Though that could be the chocolate syrup. Want to try?” He goes to scoop another serving on his little spoon but Fuyuhiko reaches up and holds Hajime’s chin, turning his face back towards him and pulling him down for a kiss. He licks into his mouth, sticky and still chilled from his last bite of ice cream, tastes mostly chocolate but a hint of creamy green tea. It’s a kiss that lasts no longer than a few seconds, but when Fuyuhiko pulls back, his rubs his thumb over Hajime’s parted mouth before letting go and sitting back.

“Not bad,” Fuyuhiko says, thumbing away residual ice cream and chocolate and spit from his own mouth. “But probably just tastes good on you. Most things do.”

Hajime, pink cheeked and already dark eyed, licks his lips.

Fuyuhiko looks pointedly at Twin Braids who’s drop-jawed and wide-eyed. When she meets his gaze, she flushes and stands up. She stutters some excuse and runs away with her figurative tail tucked between her legs. He friends stumble to follow her. They left their ice cream behind.

Fuyuhiko knows he’s being petty but he can’t help his smug smile as he leans back in his chair and tests the integrity of his spoon with a large scoop of his ice cream. It takes much better than it had minutes ago.

From his side, Hajime chuckles, shaking his head. “You’re ridiculous.”

“But you love me anyway,” Fuyuhiko replies easily.

Hajime leans over and snipes Fuyuhiko’s next bite of ice cream, laughing when Fuyuhiko squawks in indignation. Fuyuhiko lets himself be mollified by another cool, sticky sweet kiss.


End file.
